


what the universe threw

by mustangsgloves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I plan to do more sometime soon, Let's see how this goes, just short to see if people like it, okay guys I've never written for them before but here we go, this is all fluff and I hope you enjoy, this is just my take on that I wanna kiss you scene, with Alex's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: Alex has always been prepared for anything and everything...so when suddenly Maggie Sawyer continuously surprises her and that preparation disappears, she's a bit worried.





	what the universe threw

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more for them, longer pieces that aren't from scenes in the show, but for now, here's this!

Alex Danvers prides herself on being cool, calm, collected, and tough. Little can shock her, and she always has a dry, witty comeback to anybody who gives her any shit. Or to anybody who, like Kara, teases her. She’s ready for whatever the hell the universe may throw at her.

 

But when the universe threw her Maggie Sawyer? Oh, _god_ she’d never been more unprepared.

 

She wasn’t prepared for the frustration she felt when the tiny detective rounded on her, hands on her hips, and whipped out that line about Quantico. She wasn’t prepared for the way her mind stuck on that interaction, or the way that her heart beat faster when she picked up that unknown number calling and then heard Maggie’s voice.

 

She wasn’t prepared for the ease of working by Maggie’s side, just instinctually knowing where the other woman would be without trying at all. She wasn’t prepared for the way Maggie’s smile, with her dimples and bright eyes, would make her breath catch in her throat.

 

Oh _god_ she wasn’t prepared for how she felt about Maggie Sawyer.

 

So, when after a few days of trying to shut down those feelings, after a few days of regaining her ability to be prepared for anything and stay removed and stay focused – Maggie visits her apartment with pizza and beer and a wish to talk, Alex once again finds herself confused with the Universe.

 

And when she hears Maggie’s voice saying, “I wanna kiss you…I just,” Alex feels all of those walls she had built back up, all of that focus and removal and distance and preparation, shatter within a split-second.

 

And as Maggie takes those two short steps to bridge the gap between them, placing one hand gently on Alex’s cheek and the other behind her neck to pull her face down towards her own, to press her lips, her sweet, soft, lips against Alex’s – it’s really all that Alex can do to keep herself standing.

 

Her hands unconsciously find Maggie’s shoulders, and her eyes flutter close within seconds. Despite the fact that her mind is spinning, analyzing every single feeling and sense and thought in her head, Alex can’t do much more than just stand there in her shock. Her _shock_.

 

Because this is new. This is _not_ something she was _ever_ prepared for, ever expected to _have_ to be prepared for. She had never expected to lose her focus and resole and stress and protective walls of snide remarks and glares because of anyone, let alone someone like Maggie Sawyer.

 

Someone as warm, open, caring, trusting, intense, smart, resilient, and powerful as the woman that’s kissing her. Oh. _Kissing her_.

 

Alex feels her nose pressing against Maggie’s cheek, and parts her lips slightly, following Maggie’s lead. She feels Maggie’s lips pull back for a split second, and she knows what comes next, but she’s so stunned and warm that she can’t even move her lips to welcome Maggie’s back as the other woman presses back against her.

 

She’s stunned and frozen and barely comprehending what’s going on. So she stays there, she trusts Maggie as she carefully kisses her, testing these new waters with a concern and care that Alex had never been given before.

 

And when Maggie pulls, back, Alex keeps her eyes closed, because she’s worried that if she opens them, she’ll find that this isn’t real. That this new happiness, this incredible chance that the universe just dropped into her life, will turn out to be fake.

 

She doesn’t even mind the way her voice is rough and uncertain and shaky as she manages, “so you’re saying you like me? Cause, that’s…that’s what I got.” And at the end of her sentence, she takes the chance, unprepared as she may be, and opens her eyes.

 

And Alex smiles.

 

Because Maggie laughs, and Maggie grins, and Maggie’s eyes are bright and warm, and Maggie says, “you aren’t going to go crazy on me, are you?”

 

And Alex feels some of her dry, witty comebacks come flowing back, and just grins widely because this she’s prepared for. So she says, “probably, yeah,” and tucks a piece of Maggie’s hair behind her ear and moves forward to press her lips on Maggie’s…

 

Because no. She was never prepared for Maggie Sawyer, but the universe threw her at Alex anyways, and she wouldn’t change that for a thing.


End file.
